


對快要死的Uk而非常生氣的Caa先生的故事

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [9]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 5325321 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 正如標題的小故事。Caa的幕間，極好。 （遺言）14/11
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: indie/unsorted [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454353





	對快要死的Uk而非常生氣的Caa先生的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [死にかけるホームズに激おこぷんぷん丸な新茶さんのお話](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559123) by 5325321. 

> 12334402  
/  
2020年2月6日 23:43
> 
> 激おこぷんぷん丸，就像是最上方的圖表示的一樣，頭上生氣到冒煙的程度。至於叫做什麼噴噴丸應該是想要可愛一點的意思吧。

夏洛克·福爾摩斯覺察到頭部被鐵錘擊中般的疼痛。 失去滋潤，乾涸的眼睛屢屢令人不快，朦朧的視野中映出的景色仿佛是遙遠的世界。 如果從遙遠的彼方傳來的聲音在耳邊留下殘響，就會被當作毫無意義的雜音來處理，然後消失。

幾乎沒有手腳的感覺，就像輕飄飄地漂浮在空中一樣，但是現在自己一邊被誰背負著一邊不忙地活動著，勉強掌握了。

「......！！ ......！？ ...... 啊...！！ 」

「嗯，嗯...」

突然，覺得有人叫了我的名字。 漂浮在無邊的大海上的福爾摩斯的意識，被這小小的雜音所吸引，慢慢地開始浮起。 這次為了尋找那個聲音的主人，磨練出了朦朧的思考。

「...... 爾、摩斯！ ...... 呃，...... 這！！ 」

「......？ 」

「福爾摩斯！！ 活著的話不回信嗎！！ 」

就像肥皂泡能彈一樣聽覺一口氣覺醒。 接著，從者應該沒有的心臟像跳起來一樣的爆炸聲，和呼喚自己名字的宿敵，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂的怒號以大音量迴響。

於是，終於，模糊的福爾摩斯的意識和思考完全覺醒，正確、清晰地想起了自己現在的處境。

「這樣啊，這樣啊...... 我，與藤丸小姐一起做Rayshift實驗...... 著地座標發生了錯誤，和你兩個人進入了飛龍的巢穴......」

「啊！？？ 什麼福爾摩斯，要是還活著，趕快回答！ 差不多抱著你戰鬥也夠嗆的，我正想就此放棄呢！！ 」

「吵死了...... 會迴響在腦海裡吧，能不能再控制一下聲音？ 」

「原來如此，你喜歡成為飛龍的食物嗎？ 」

福爾摩斯把頭緊緊地託付在莫里亞蒂的肩膀上，整理著狀況，他的肩膀的主人用焦急的語調只看著福爾摩斯，又馬上轉向了阻擋在眼前的無數敵人—。

用左手，按住已經連抓不住的力氣都沒有的福爾摩斯的身體，用右手操縱作為自己的武器的白色過剩武裝棺材型兵器。 不斷發射的魔彈數量，消耗著自己心中的魔力。 莫里亞蒂好像已經沒有時間去輕言輕語了，只是默默地迎擊著逼近的龍群。

重新說明為何陷入這樣的狀況的話，原來是在作為二人的主人的藤丸所屬的諾姆·卡地亞被實施了，類比實驗。

近來卡地亞主要利用紙月進行虛數潛航，但通過阿特拉斯院的寵兒Sion的消遣興趣和長時間的努力，Rayshift的實證也成為可能，於是無意中便開始了實證實驗。 本來只有在南極被凍結的阿尼姆斯菲亞斯卡地亞斯才能實施的東西，雖說原本的技術體系是一樣的，但是由於在別的據點勉強實施而發生了錯誤吧。 與藤丸一起應該進行了Rayshift的二人被放飛了的地方，是如何與本來的設定大大地偏離了，超高難度飛龍的巢穴。

從那裡開始的展開，已經推測的那樣。 體力超過10萬的量規×3是理所當然的，等級也與平時的種火週期碰撞的敵人—有數段象有差異一樣的敵人，填滿視野的那樣的數在。 當然，即使是被譽為世紀天才的兩個人，其頭腦所彈出的答案也只能是「迎擊」。

這裡重要的是，與作為從者力量的原泉的主人，藤丸走散了。 滿足的魔力供給也不期望，雖說如此要返回到nomu·卡地亞為何被借出的通訊機不連接，救援也不能期望的狀態。 在絕望的狀況之下，首先，為了決定之後的動向，二人為了突破飛龍的群體，投身于魯莽的戰鬥中。

閒話休提。

假定輕的Rayshift實驗也有突然被強迫玩兒的經度和緯度，二人的禮服充分地被準備了的事和，狀況使之惡化。 福爾摩斯一邊祈禱傷口不會影響到靈核，一邊高速旋轉被稱為世界最高峰的頭腦，一邊推敲戰略。

「（情況非常糟糕。 通常的Rayshift即使靈基消滅了也能強制性地返回卡地亞,不過，此次是nomu·卡地亞的Rayshift實驗。 即使消滅了，也無法保證能真正返回。 萬一在消滅的同時又回到座位上的話，就能大幅度削減對應現在人類歷史白紙化的異常事態的戰鬥力。 那樣的事，必須絕對回避。

...... 而且，還擔心失散了的藤丸小姐。 如果是從者，即使遇到敵人也能對抗幾分鐘，但如果是活生生的人，是無法對抗的。 必須快點突破這裡，和藤丸小姐會合。 我們和藤丸小姐都很危險。 ）」

在莫里亞蒂的懷抱中，福爾摩斯獨自這樣想著，額頭上漂浮著如玉般的汗珠。 總算身體的感覺正在正常地恢復,不過，那個與自己負的傷的疼痛也返回的事同義，福爾摩斯在無言中反抗著不想再次擁有意識。

但是，與自己的格鬥被敵人飛龍所理解，甚至連真理都不會同情，幸運的是，那鋒利的爪子和牙齒都向我伸了過來。 福爾摩斯在指甲到達之前不久，莫里亞蒂一發不可收拾地彈出了攻擊，時而側腹和胳膊被挖，時而發現縫隙並繼續射擊魔彈。

「可惡，沒有理性的畜生風情。 腦部也被肌肉侵犯了嗎！！ 」

雖然莫里亞蒂裝作若無其事地惡語相向，但他也離極限很近吧。 理應被整理得整齊的頭髮，看上去亂七八糟的，至今仍一邊揮舞一邊從事著戰鬥。 平素的冷靜沉著的情況，不，從他自己生前的不親自下手的主義相反的情況，裝作不被做的心情比看火明顯。

「... 對不起，教授。 居然會暴露這樣的醜惡，是我的失誤。

「啊？ 這話不像你那麼特別，明天還要下長槍嗎？ 」

「真不巧，生前就對謙虛這種低效的辭令抱怨很陌生。 當我坦率地表達歉意的時候，無非是如字面所示地表達了謝罪之意...... 稍稍，好象對飛龍對方疏忽大意了。 」

「大意？ 別傻了，別說大意了，自己還擅自跑到眼前來。

莫里亞蒂這樣說完就扔掉，毫不留情地向比自己身體更大的飛龍發射了一顆痛苦的魔彈。 一邊看著飛龍的身體崩塌，一邊想起了從他的身姿被聯想的一瞬間前的事。

「危險！！ 」

沒錯，福爾摩斯和凡人吐出的經典臺詞一起飛了出去，揮舞著巨大的鑰匙爪的巨大的飛龍，和其他的飛龍戰鬥著迷的莫里亞蒂之間停滯不前。 一瞬間，對福爾摩斯的聲音作出反應，回頭看的時候，總是美麗地裝飾著宿敵的黑色的彈簧外套被殘酷地撕裂，那個下面均勻去除了的細小的身體深深地被挖，紅的滴在那裡飛散著。

莫里亞蒂在那一刹那，只能目不轉睛地仰望著崩潰的宿敵。。。 從未被任何人領悟過，唯一到達了從未被任何人揭露過的自己的真面目，那個帶來了人生終結的星一樣的男人。 誰都羡慕的神一樣的頭腦和，非社會性的人格滲透了的善性同居的名偵探。

受到這樣既沒有理智又無能為力的敵人的攻擊，倒在地上等等。 對莫里亞蒂來說，這是無論如何也無法容忍的事實。

注意到的時候，攻擊了福爾摩斯的個體與塵埃化為風飛舞到消失為止擊盡魔彈，背負倒下了的福爾摩斯的身體，象叫一樣地持續打招呼。

『福爾摩斯，你聽見了嗎？ 』

『為什麼要保護你，為什麼會倒下？ 』

『不許因為這些無聊的事而死，給我回復。 』

『福爾摩斯。 』

『福爾摩斯！ 』

『夏洛克·福爾摩斯！ 』

「教授！！ 看前面！！ 」

在福爾摩斯的呼聲中，沉浸在回憶中的意識被現實帶回。 突然向前看，福爾摩斯拼命的聲音的理由咆哮著逼近。 莫里亞蒂不禁發出了一聲不像紳士的咂嘴聲，兩腿用力向後退...... 不是這樣的。 相反，他抱著福爾摩斯向著張著大嘴飛龍飛去。 當福爾摩斯露出驚愕的表情想要譴責莫里亞蒂的行動時，他將有重量感的棺材型兵器沖向飛龍，然後就那樣把槍口扔進了巨大的口中。

被堵住嘴的飛龍痛苦地呻吟著,不過，莫里亞蒂竭盡全力，扣了大炮的扳機。

「餵食的時間到了！！ 」

咕嘟咕嘟的爆炸聲從飛龍的體內升起。 無論多麼硬的鱗覆蓋全身的飛龍，到體內張開那個防禦的事難。 炮擊停止的時候，那個個體沒有了終結魔地倒下了。

莫里亞蒂就這樣，無聲地再次著陸。 雖然再次向周圍注視著飛龍，但是對於完全沒有減少數目的跡象的大群飛龍，更加不愉快地皺起眉頭。

「沒完沒了。 和卡地亞的通訊還沒恢復嗎？

「不行啊。 一點兒也不說。

「ch、嘛，我也沒抱什麼期待！ 那麼，怎麼辦呢？ 反正我在拼命戰鬥的時候，想出了一個或兩個方案吧。 別客氣，共用吧。

「... 嗯。 兩個有點兒嚴厲，但如果是一個的話......」

「一個？ 昏庸不堪的名偵探。

「我這邊受了重傷，思考遲鈍了，請多多關照。 」

雖然福爾摩斯以流暢、不讓人聯想到傷口的口氣宣告道，但是莫里亞蒂並沒有錯過莫里亞蒂輕輕地咳嗽。 如果更加試著澄清耳朵，微弱的從肺象漏出空氣一樣的聲音也能聽見。 受了重傷這樣的話好象不是誇張。

莫里亞蒂終於意識到自己已經沒有任何猶豫的時間了，並簡短地告訴他要分享這個方案。

「呵呵，什麼，說話很簡單。 我限定展開寶具，表示成為突破口的『道』。 我的寶具的特性不是攻擊型,不過，弄清所有現象的『原因』，自動地使之發現那個線索。 我給你出示突破這個狀況的線索，也就是逃出路徑。 你按照那個指示行動。

「原來如此。 只要知道退路，剩下的就只有竭盡全力推行了。 但是，你現在有展開寶具的餘地嗎？ 」

「正因為如此，才會說‘限定展開’吧。 必須比以往的範圍斷然變窄，但至少可以指示出要突破飛龍群的道路。

呼哧呼哧地呼吸也越來越痛苦了吧，福爾摩斯發言的節奏中混雜著雜音。 以那樣的確實是病人的風貌，雖說是限定展開能使用根除魔力消耗的寶具嗎？ 雖然莫里亞蒂無法擦拭明顯的疑問號，但與此同時，想到這個宿敵足的男子一旦決定要做的話就絕不讓步，是個非常死心眼的男人，就決定不再插嘴。

雖然有很多事情想要責備他們，但首先，如果沒有活下這個局面，連「下次」的機會都不能給予。 好不容易這樣，如果是常規的故事，因為主人公和Lasboss這兩個人直到死去為止，互相殺害而不能互相關聯的對方，並肩作戰的事被赦免了。 只想再稍微，莫里亞蒂在這個異常狀況的溫泉裡(上)泡。

...... 當然，除此之外還有一個，既然他是「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂」，就絕不能讓步的信條，但現在不說了。

「好。 給我一個暗號，讓我徹底突破吧！ 」

「別搞砸我了，現在的我除了連續使用寶具之外別無他法。 ... 準備好了嗎？ 」

「快點，天黑了。 」

「真是的。 受傷的人可是很辛苦的，教授。

略微抬起傳遞著紅色鮮血的嘴角，刹那間浮現出微笑的福爾摩斯，緊緊地向著眉間梳理著美麗的眉毛。 然後，用盡最後的力量將左手向前伸出，張開手掌舉到臉前。 從指尖慢慢地白色的光的粒開始聚集，編織柔軟地淡的光球。

感到軟弱，但是清廉的魔力的氣息漸漸變得濃，莫里亞蒂一邊注意從前方迫近的敵人一邊流福爾摩斯的臉確認。 被痛苦咬過的櫻色的嘴唇，疼痛地滲出血，為了忍受那種疼痛而眯起一隻眼睛，也沒有停止魔力使之結束的動作的跡象。 不管受到怎樣的傷害，決不會折斷，不放棄向前看的那個身姿，莫里亞蒂在胸口深處吵吵嚷嚷地感覺到了什麼漸漸平靜下來。

並且終於積蓄了魔力的福爾摩斯，象申訴界限一點地顫抖的手臂斥責一樣地，用高亢的聲音詠唱了成為莫里亞蒂暗號的寶具展開的詠唱。

「這是初步的推測，我的朋友。 Elementary,My Dear! 」

終結于福爾摩斯手掌的光之粒們，與那個號令一起直線向敵陣中飛去。 那個光簡直象寄宿著意思一樣地，縱橫無拘無束地在飛龍的群中四處移動的話，被那個玩弄做了焦急的極為巨大的身體的一體的飛龍很大地揮舞著指甲。 沒看漏那個情況的福爾摩斯，立刻對莫里亞蒂發出指示。

「教授，在那裡！ 那個飛龍向其他群體發出指示，如果殺了那個就不能取得統率的群體自然崩潰！！ 」

「知道了！ 那麼我也不要擺弄寶具了。 不好意思，希望腦筋的蟲類差不多該退場了！ 」

莫里亞蒂嘎吱嘎吱地響起厚重的金屬們摩擦的聲音，重新構築作為自己的武器的白色棺材型兵器。 如果稍微彎曲膝蓋，象降低腰的重心一樣地一下子在腹部裡頭注入力量，整理了為了放出極大的一擊的體勢。 本來這是從地面大幅度飛上後放出的一擊，但現在因為背負著受傷的福爾摩斯無法給予很大的衝擊，所以決定當場展開寶具。

和福爾摩斯一樣，莫里亞蒂也為了放出自己的寶具而開始編織魔力。 大大的白色棺材前端安上了的吵鬧的槍口，與作為目標的巨大身體的飛龍絲毫不差地決定著目標，等著解放的時候。 在白色淡淡的光線漸漸變為耀眼程度上花費了相當長的時間，但是僅僅幾秒鐘，莫里亞蒂的寶具就完成了展開的準備。 本來，作為必殺的一擊從剛才開始寶具用的魔力的大半編入著，後邊只是積蓄在大炮編入了的魔力好的事是大的理由,不過。

再次試著向福爾摩斯的方向看,不過，由於寶具的限定展開和緊接之後張開大聲的事勉強做了，這次偷偷地把額頭託付給莫里亞蒂的肩膀丟失著氣。 那個身姿再次心中影子懸掛,不過，象說現在對那個沒有空閒一樣地拋開，集中到眼前的敵人。

「福爾摩斯。 你要在這種地方死去，我絕對會殺你的。

估計一切準備完畢後，莫里亞蒂的指尖並沒有抖動，而是扳動扳機，併發出了轟隆轟隆的爆炸聲和震耳欲聾的轟鳴聲。


End file.
